The following description relates to testing antenna systems.
Cellular communication systems use antenna systems installed at base stations to communicate wirelessly with cellular-enabled devices (“user equipment”). So-called 5G cellular communication systems, which use the millimeter wave spectrum, have been developed to generally increase the data rate and enhance the quality of the signal. The millimeter wave spectrum is a band of the radio frequency spectrum that covers extremely high-frequency and very high-frequency bands. Millimeter waves have wavelengths ranging from 10 mm to 1 mm. For many applications, millimeter waves are superior to infrared and microwaves, and for these reasons millimeter wave antennas may also be used in many other contexts (e.g., military and aerospace environments) for wireless communications and other applications.